The use of volatile silicones and non-volatile emollients in a variety of compositions has been suggested. References disclosing such compositions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,647, Sep. 17, 1974 to Lange; 3,903,258, Sep. 2, 1975 to Siegal, 4,053,581, Oct. 11, 1977 to Pader et al; 4,054,670, Oct. 18, 1977 to Buhler; 4,065,564, Dec. 27, 1977 to Miles, Jr. et al; 4,073,880, Feb. 14, 1978 to Pader et al; 4,083,956, Apr. 1, 1978 to Shelton; and 4,122,029, Oct. 24, 1978 to Gee et al.
Although the above-listed references describe a variety of compositions, they do not describe or suggest compositions similar to those of the present invention. Furthermore, the references do not suggest the surprising improvement in antiperspirant efficacy found with the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide antiperspirant compositions having enhanced antiperspirant efficacy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide antiperspirant compositions which are suitable for use in a number of dispensing devices.